


in the summer

by takakoyaki



Series: A Place to Call Home [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and Howon have been dating for a few months when Howon takes Woohyun to Busan, his childhood home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cataclysms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysms/gifts).



> Direct sequel to [The way to your heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7065670), takes place several months after the main story. 
> 
> Happy birthday Kim! Have some bottom!howon wooyas to celebrate this most auspicious of days.

It was the middle of winter when Howon and Woohyun met.

Woohyun still recalls with perfect clarity the first time Howon walked into Treehouse Cafe— he hadn’t really known what to expect when Sungyeol told him that a strange customer had ordered both the weekly specials, but he certainly would have never imagined he’d fall in love at first sight with the gorgeous young man sitting at the table alone, with the biggest smile on his face simply because he liked Woohyun’s food so much.

And as the seasons changed, Woohyun had only fallen deeper still as he realized how beautiful Howon was on the inside too, and even now Woohyun often wonders how someone so kind and thoughtful and loyal could have ever appeared in front of him like this, how he could fit into Woohyun’s life so perfectly. The first time they kissed, the grass by the riverside was a tender, light green, and the trees had been flush with fragrant flowers, the peak of an appropriately dreamlike springtime.

Summer is spent in what seems like a neverending honeymoon, Woohyun sleeping over at Howon’s place as often as Howon does at his. Shifting from friends to lovers was a cinch for them, but because Howon’s never had sex with another man before, Woohyun takes everything purposefully slow. They research and talk about everything together before they do it, of course, and there’s just as many nights where they’re too tired to do anything but fall asleep in each other’s arms. Woohyun finds he loves those nights just as much as any other.

By August, things aren’t quite yet winding down into autumn, but Woohyun can sense it already, his taste buds already anticipating all the pumpkin and sweet potato dishes he’ll be able to serve at the restaurant. One faint early morning in bed, Howon slides his fingers through Woohyun’s, his gaze full of gentle affection.

“I want to show you the place where I grew up,” he murmurs. “Let’s go there together.”

“I’ll make the reservations today.” Woohyun knows that when Howon asks for something, he really means it, so he agrees right away. Howon moved away a long time ago, and his family no longer lives there either. Even so, Busan will always be Howon’s true childhood home, the place where part of his heart is, and Woohyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see it as well.

  


\--

  


The arrangements are made quickly, and Woohyun leaves the restaurant in the care of Sungyeol, Myungsoo, and his part-time help for the following weekend while he and Howon are away. The three hour train ride to Busan passes quicker than Woohyun expects, and even after checking in to the seaside inn where they’ll be staying, Howon is clearly full of energy.

“I used to write my name in chalk on the sign here,” he says with a huge smile as he shows Woohyun the tiny brick apartment building with the painted blue gate. According to Howon, it looks exactly the same as it did when he lived there as a very small child. He even has some photos with him to help identify the place, and Woohyun almost cries from how cute Howon was as a baby.

Later, they walk around the neighborhood where Howon and his brother used to play, stop for a bite at to eat at the little shop he used to go to. They wind down with a walk on the beach near the inn, holding hands because it’s uncharacteristically empty (though Woohyun supposes it’s not quite peak tourist season anymore).

“What’re you thinking about, Woohyunie?” Howon asks after they’ve been walking in comfortable silence for a while.

“Hmm, just taking it all in really... thinking what it must have been like for you here,” Woohyun admits. “I took a walk like this too one time, just in the suburbs. I wanted to find the apartment where we used to live, and all the shops I used to eat at when I was younger. So... I can kind of understand why you wanted to come back.”

Howon nods slowly, his grip on Woohyun’s hand tightening. “I know it’s not much, but it means a lot to me that you saw it with me.”

“It means a lot to me that you wanted to show it to me.” Woohyun grins and leans over to kiss Howon’s cheek. “But I’m glad you came to Seoul, otherwise I would’ve never met you.”

“I’m glad too,” Howon murmurs, his ears flushing cutely. “Someday… I’d like it if we came back here again.”

Woohyun nods and smiles even more. “We will, I promise.”

 

\--

 

Woohyun’s no slouch, but since they started dating he’s been noticing that he wakes up before Howon less and less. As much as he finds it sweet that Howon wants to be the one to make _him_ coffee some of the time, part of him also wishes they could just sleep in together more often, spending a lazy morning together. Secretly, he also prefers waking up first and being able to catch a glimpse of Howon’s sleeping, peaceful face first thing when he opens his eyes.

So even when spending their first night at the seaside inn close to the beaches where Howon played as a child, Woohyun is surprised when he wakes up fairly late (for them anyway, the nightstand clock reads 9:45 am) and Howon’s still under the covers with him, fast asleep.

After finishing their walk, they stayed up late last night, talking and watching movies together, then fell asleep only linking arms loosely, but in his sleep Howon had somehow pulled Woohyun closer. His arms are wrapped snugly around Woohyun’s shoulders, and Woohyun’s head is pillowed comfortably on his chest, which is currently rising and falling peacefully with slow, even breaths.

A sweet, warm thrum of affection ripples out from Woohyun’s chest all the way to his fingers and toes as he adjusts himself in Howon’s embrace so that he can hug him back. He brushes only the gentlest of kisses against Howon’s collarbone so as not to wake him just yet before resting his head back down. His eyes close again, and for a while he’s content to nearly fall asleep there in Howon’s arms again— though really, he should probably get up and get some coffee and complimentary breakfast from the lobby before it’s well past 10 am. Judging by the inn’s usual serving hours, they shouldn’t wait too much longer.

He tries to slip out from underneath the blankets without disturbing Howon’s sleep. After all, he could definitely use the rare extra rest, but Howon wakes up anyway, notices him trying to slip away and pulls him back, humming sleepily and hugging Woohyun tighter.

“Don’t go.” His words are slurred and drowsy, his eyes still closed, and they’ve been dating for nearly half a year now but Woohyun’s heart does a little backflip. He’s never seen Howon act like this before.

“Howonie…” Woohyun can’t help but smile at how sweet he’s being, but really, he should get up soon. After a few more moments of struggling to roll away, he only ends up suggestively on top of Howon, which feels suspiciously like something Howon might have orchestrated on purpose somehow. He feels himself flush.  “I-I’ll come back soon, I just have to run down and get us some food and coffee. They’ll stop serving in a few minutes...”

“S’okay. Just stay.” Howon shakes his head. He finally cracks open his eyes a bit at Woohyun, and though they’re hazy with sleep there’s still a spark behind them.

Before he can respond, Woohyun feels Howon’s strong, gentle hands slide down to his waist, and he gasps when Howon bucks his hips up, grinding against him.

“H-Howon-ah,” he stammers, already feeling the blood in his head rushing downwards, and when Howon pulls him down for a long, steamy kiss it’s all the convincing Woohyun needs not to go anywhere just yet. After all, they can always go out and buy whatever they need later…

“I love you,” Howon whispers after they finally break apart. “I love you, Woohyunie, so much.”

“I love you, too.” Woohyun feels himself smile involuntarily, his heartbeat fluttering the way it did without fail every time he heard Howon say it. The words mean even more to him because he knows how hard Howon worked to be able to tell him so sincerely, how much he trusts Woohyun to show this softer, more vulnerable side of him. “Always, Howonie, I love you too.”

“I… I wanted to tell you yesterday, when we were on the beach.” Howon reaches up and brushes Woohyun’s bangs back from his forehead, his touch so gentle that it makes Woohyun want to cry from pure happiness. “I wanted to tell you that I love you. That I’ve always dreamt of coming here with the person I love.”

“Howonie…” Woohyun thinks he might actually tear up for a moment, but then Howon smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back as he leaned down to kiss him again, open mouthed and just as passionate as before. He had so many things he wanted to say, how happy and honored he felt that Howon had chosen him to share everything with, how loved and treasured Woohyun felt whenever he was with him. But it’s almost guaranteed he’d really start crying if he says them out loud, so he settles for pouring all of his love into their kiss, into the way he holds Howon’s jaw in his hands as their lips and tongues melt together.

“I want you,” Howon says breathlessly when they finally break apart. He leans up and rubs his nose against Woohyun’s, and they share another, more tender kiss. “Want you... inside of me. Want you like this, please.”

Woohyun feels his mouth go dry at Howon’s words; they’d talked about it before, about wanting to try doing things the other way around, but since they’d both been so busy before going on vacation there hadn’t been much time for intimacy at all, let alone experimenting. Maybe it’s because he’s still sleepy, or just really well-rested, but it seems like the tension and restraint that usually animates Howon’s everyday actions has softened around the edges some, made him less reluctant to ask for things. In any case, it feels right to Woohyun too, so he licks his lips and nods, reaching for the nightstand drawer where they put the lube and condoms in last night. “Anything you want, Howon-ah.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Howon grins, sounding satisfied.

“Anything. I mean it.” Woohyun nods again, moves the covers aside momentarily so he can coat his fingers in lube. He slips a pillow underneath Howon's lower back, then spreads his legs for him. His eyes drink in the sight of Howon's half-hard cock, how it twitches when he starts to tease his rim.

“It’s cold without the covers,” Howon murmurs, his eyes shutting again as Woohyun starts to press his finger in. There are definitely goosebumps there when Woohyun moves his left hand to hold his thigh, running his palm over it gently.

“I’ll put them back on soon,” Woohyun promises. He works him open slowly, carefully, leaning down to whisper sweet nothings and words of encouragement against Howon’s skin as he goes. Howon doesn’t stay passive, either; he reaches for Woohyun, arcs his back, quiet moans escaping his throat when the pads of Woohyun’s fingers find his prostate.

By the time he’s fully prepped, Howon still feels somewhat tense, so Woohyun pulls the blankets and sheets back over them before covering Howon’s body with his. He keeps both his hands busy, teasing Howon’s growing hardness with one and massaging him with the other, pressing his lips against different spots on Howon’s face and neck, paying special attention to his eyelids, his ears, the tip of his nose. 

“Relax, I’ve got you. I’m here,” he says between kisses, keeping his voice low and soothing. “You ready?”

“Mm-hmm.” Howon nods, smiling lightly as he cracks his eyes open again.

Now that Howon’s loosened up significantly from those few moments of steadfast attention, Woohyun lets out a little internal sigh of relief. He nods, gazing straight into Howon’s eyes. “... Okay.”

Woohyun himself has been hard and leaking for a while now, but he doesn’t pay much mind to it as he rolls the condom on and lubes himself up. The only thing he’s focused on is Howon as he takes hold of his hand, carefully moving his legs apart again as he lines up, then slowly pushes in.

“Tell me—if I need to go slower,” he breathes, but Howon only shakes his head, returning Woohyun’s gaze steadily as he squeezes his hand. Then Woohyun is in, filling him up, and for a moment neither of them dare to exhale.

“You’re inside me,” Howon half-laughs, letting go of Woohyun’s hand in favor of wrapping his arms around him. Woohyun laughs softly as well; he can’t help but feel like they fit together naturally, every bit as perfect as when it’s Howon buried deep inside of him. Howon’s skin is flushed already, and Woohyun can feel how warm and relaxed he is. “It… it feels like you’re really mine.”

“I’m always yours.” Woohyun shifts as delicately as he can so he can hold Howon too, and so they can share another kiss, deliberate and slow. He starts to move after that, and Howon moves with him in perfect sync, their lovemaking unhurried and sweet, sweeter than anything else Woohyun could possibly imagine. It’s not just that they fit together, it’s like they were meant to be, a perfect complement to one another in every way imaginable. Woohyun thrusts slow and purposeful, his lube-slick fingers circling around Howon’s cock and pumping him equally as deliberate. Both of them fine-tune their movements, drawing out every bit of pleasure from each other, and it doesn’t take long before they’re both so close, falling apart at the seams out of sheer bliss.

“Woohyun-ah...” Howon’s voice cracks with emotion when he calls his name, and the sound of it finally sends Woohyun over the edge. A broken, staccato groan of sheer pleasure tears from his throat as he comes inside of Howon, pulsing over and over until he’s left feeling spent and oversensitive.

“I’m right here, Howon-ah. My Howonie,” Woohyun breathes, staying inside as the aftershocks course through him. By some miracle he manages to not collapse the dead weight of his body on top of Howon’s— he’s not quite sure how Howon never does, when it’s the other way around. Instead he pulls out and gets rid of the condom, then crawls down on his hands and knees between Howon’s legs, completely under the blankets. He kisses the dark, shining head of Howon’s cock before closing his mouth around it, and it takes only a couple tight strokes of his lips to get Howon to come in his mouth, hot and messy and completely exquisite.

Woohyun swallows down every last drop before crawling back up to join Howon on the pillows once more, sighing happily as they cuddle and kiss again in the afterglow. They should definitely shower and get something to eat soon, Woohyun knows, but for now he’s perfectly content staying like this, and he thinks Howon is too.

“We should do this more often,” Howon remarks, a while after Woohyun has nestled his head comfortably in the crook of Howon’s shoulder.

Woohyun can’t see Howon’s face, but he can picture his quiet smile as he says it, imagining his eyes starting to droop closed again from the warmth and comfort. “Going on vacation? Or switching places?”

Howon’s chest shakes as he bursts into adorable peals of laughter, which also shakes Woohyun’s head as he leans down to kiss the top of it.

“Both, obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on otpprompts on tumblr, plus the Infinite Showtime episode where Howon visited Busan, which I highly recommend if you haven't seen it already.


End file.
